The Animals Within Us
by TWDGamerFan421
Summary: After what was suppose to be his first day at Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto Naegi finds himself trapped inside said academy along with fourteen other students so they will compete in a killing game so one may be able to leave, how can Makoto deal with this without killing anyone, also what's with the strange visions appearing in his dreams and when could he feel his ears twitch.


**Plot Synopsis**

_**After what was suppose to be his first day at Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto Naegi finds himself trapped inside said academy along with fourteen other students so they will compete in a killing game so one may be able to leave, how can Makoto deal with this without killing anyone, also what's with the strange visions appearing in his dreams and when could he feel his ears twitch on their own.**_

* * *

Fear, that was what the current emotion young Makoto Naegi was feeling as he laid down on an operating table, his arms and legs strapped to prevent any escape. It was crazy, earlier he and his classmates were enjoying another quiet day in the Academy when suddenly armed men in masks attack them.

Makoto could remember the fear, shock and confusion that appeared on his classmates faces, there were so many men, that even Mondo and Sakura weren't able to take them down, and _They _knew how to fight. He remembered that both Hina and Leon both managed to briefly escape their captors, however, in the end, they were caught.

One by one, they were all dragged to a strange room, none of them had seen before. It was also there, he witnessed Headmaster Jin Kirigiri meet his brutal end to a White and Black bear, the only thing that was left of him was his skeleton.

Now all that Makoto could do was glance around the room in a hopeless attempt to escape, however suddenly the doors to the room opened and a bright white light blinded his eyes. After blinking his eyes repeatedly to see again, a female figure walked over to him until they stopped right in front of the table.

"Heeeeey Makoto" The girl greeted "How's it hanging".

Makoto gasped, "J-Junko!" he exclaimed.

Junko Enoshima grinned "That's right darling~" she sang, giving a mad grin "So, how did you like my plan, it's cool isn't it". Makoto tried to shake his arms free, but it was fruitless, there was no way for him to escape.

"W-Why are you doing this, please let us go" He begged.

Junko ignored his plea and looked like she was enjoying the sight of him struggle, "Oh don't worry deary, you'll be joining the others soon enough".

Makoto stopped struggling and faced his captor, fear clearly shown all over his face as balls of sweat rolled down his forehead. "W-What, what did you do to them" Makoto asked, his voice hoarse from all of the shouting from his capture earlier.

Junko gave a shrug, "Oh just getting their memory's wiped" she said in a casual tone of voice. She grinned once again when she saw Makoto's pupils shrank in horror and fear. She then cleared her throat "But don't worry you'll be joining them real soon" Junko said, frightening the boy even more, however what Makoto didn't notice was a syringe, she was hiding behind her back.

In once movement, Junko grabbed Makoto's head and stabbed the syringe into his neck, the boy gave a brief cry of pain before drowsiness began to overtake him, he felt suddenly felt extremely tried and his eyelids began to droop.

The last thing Makoto saw was Junko giving a mad grin as she waved mockingly, "Night Night, Makoto see you in the morning~" Junko sang as she walked off and Makoto's world turned to black.

* * *

Several minutes later, a young man suddenly appeared in the room with a strange box under his arm, briefly stopping a glance around to room, only to find it empty save for the unconscious Makoto. The man quickly rushed over to the boy and stood by the table.

He lifted the boy's arm, however then noticed something, turning his head, he saw several tubes attached to Makoto's head which were connected to a machine. The man scowled in deep anger.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed in a whisper, "I though I had more time".

The young man was roughly around 25 years old, his skin was slightly tanned and was at-least 6'ft. He had Brown hair covered by a light Grey beanie while Brown eyes stared at the machine behind a pair of custom made Black glasses. He wore a dark Grey and Orange hoodie which covered a dark Green V-neck shirt and a pair of light Brown shorts with White sneakers.

The Stranger turned his attention back to Makoto, his face showing concern and symphony. He released a sign and lowered his head, "I'm sorry Makoto, I though I had more time, but looks like I wasn't fast enough to save you" he said softly.

Placing the box down on the table, he opened it where fourteen syringes were neatly placed, inside them was what seemed to be an unknown substance, grabbing the one with Makoto's surname on it. The Stranger held it in his hand, as if to say if he should do it or if he should leave it.

Giving a sad sigh, he moved it over to Makoto and then injected it into his arm, the boy gave a soft but quick whimper of pain, before his face became relaxed again. The Stranger gently took the syringe out and placed it back inside of the box.

"Makoto, if you can hear me, that injection is going to help you and your friends when you wake up" The Stranger spoke, being careful not raise it any higher than a whisper "It may get some getting use too, but I promise, you'll be able to remember overtime, just come find me when you're ready after you defeated Junko".

After he said that, The Stranger heard voices approaching, he quickly closed the box and grabbed it, placing it under his left shoulder, he gave one last look at Makoto's sleeping form and then vanished into the Shadows, just as Junko and her sister arrived.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Makoto gasped as he stood up straight in his seat, a small trail of drool trailing down his face, rubbing his tired face, he scrunched his face up while trying to remember what his dream was.

"What was that?" Makoto spoke to himself, "What was that weird dream, and what did that guy mean about an injection and about getting use to it".

However deciding it was probably best to leave it for now, Makoto looked around and found himself sitting at a desk in an empty classroom, it was eerily quiet and not another student in sight. He then read what seemed to be a welcome note that looked like it was written by a child and told him to go the entrance.

The boy also noticed that the windows were covered by thick sheets of metal, he tried pulling it but it was screwed on far too tight, deciding to leave it for later. Makoto glanced up and saw a clock above the teachers desk, the time read 8'AM, thinking he was asleep for an entire hour, the boy quickly rushed out of the room and into the hallway.

What Makoto and his classmates didn't realize was that things were going to become both stranger and challenging for the next several weeks.

* * *

**Hey there everyone, TWDGamerFan421 here and I hope you enjoyed this story so far, so I have to say I had gotten really interested into the Danganronpa series recently and even though I haven't played any of the games, I really enjoy the plot and the characters, out of all of them, I really enjoyed Trigger Happy Havoc the most as it was very creative with the way it did things than other games.**

**Anyway, it may take time for me to do another chapter since I am still working on my other story, Back into the ring Tonight for Persona. So don't be surprised if I don't update frequently. So, what was in that syringe?, what will happen to Makoto and his fellow classmates?, who is the Stranger? and how will this stop Junko?, find out next time in The Animal Within Us.**


End file.
